


to the boy in the parking garage, i think we saved each other

by soobasaur



Series: r/UnsentLetters [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changbin is the friend Minho is talking to on the phone, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 2am so I could dump my problems onto characters, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It isn't that sad, Its implied they go to the same college but just imagine them meeting due to mutual friends, M/M, Smoking, Smoking Addiction, Suicide Attempt, it's just implied though, minho is a sweetheart, minsung - Freeform, sort of proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: Minho almost didn’t notice the pale faced boy sitting on the other side of the railings, looking as if the wind could teeter him off the edge of it any second. He doesn't know what compels him to put down the cigarette and reach out a hand, or why seeing the boy safe and sound helps him realize he too was almost teetering back into the dark depths of his head.Or where two boys end up saving one another one late night at a parking garage.(its wholesome at the end i swear)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: r/UnsentLetters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	to the boy in the parking garage, i think we saved each other

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i wrote this to make myself feel better during a late night so i wrote this in like an hour haha (n˘v˘•)¬  
> so its not my best work o(╥﹏╥)o
> 
> hope you enjoy it! and pls read the tags!!

Minho didn’t know what compelled him to do it.  
  
It could’ve started that morning when he poured spoiled milk into this cereal, or when he got a speeding ticket in an attempt to make it to class on time. It was probably all of the above in addition to the mess his life already was.  
Or maybe that was just a sorry excuse for him to pull out the pack of cigarettes he was always itching to open. He knew it wasn’t helpful to keep something so close by that was only detrimental to his health but he liked to think of it as reassurance.  
  
The same way people kept an umbrella despite knowing it wouldn’t rain, keeping the worn down box was like a hand on his shoulder telling him it was okay to slip once in a while.   
  
And slip he did, maybe more than once, or twice. Okay maybe it was every other day, but he was getting better! He had really thought today would be the first day in eight weeks where he’d be clean, but fate had other plans for him.   
  
He was doing fine right up until his shift ended, where he couldn’t take the ball of stress building up in his chest and decided he deserved a break.   
  
As per routine, he drove down and parked into a nearly empty parking garage in his college campus, dialing the only other person who knew about his addiction. He grabbed his pack and locked up his car, making his way across the dim building.   
  
Minho was too caught up in trying to light a cig with his phone tucked in his shoulder, all while listening to what his friend was saying on the line that he almost didn’t notice the flash of movement to his side.  
  
He quickly turned to be met with a boy, who looked about his age, who practically shrank down once he realized he’d been spotted, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He was sitting behind the protective rail with a sheepish look on his face.   
  
Minho smiled, holding up his pack of cigarettes, which was his way of saying he wasn’t a threat and if this kid wanted to smoke or scale the building he wasn’t gonna call anyone on him.   
  
The elder made his way to the railing and continued to babble on his phone, finally managing to light his cigarette and smoking. He turned his head, letting out a laugh at something his friend said when he spotted something he didn’t before about the boy a few feet away from him. 

He looked visibly shaken up, and not in the _i was just caught scaling a building illegally_ way, in the puffy eyes and drained expression way. That’s when it dawned on him the deer in headlights look he wore wasn’t because he was caught doing something illegal, it was because he was in pain. 

Minho immediately sets his cigarette and things down, telling his friend to hold on as he takes a couple steps towards the other boy.

  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Minho tentatively asked, not wanting to scare the boy with his sudden presence. 

“Yeah,,,I think I will be.” the other boy mumbled, his hands shaking visibly as he held onto the railing.

The next few moments were just them staring at one another in comfortable silence, the only thing that culd be heard was the midnight wind making itself known. That was when Minho noticed the way the other boy was slightly shivering, so in an attempt to make him feel better he broke the stillness.

“Do you maybe want some help back over?” he asked, moving a bit closer as he leant against the railing.  
  


After a couple moments the other boy nodded shyly,

“Yeah, actually I think that would best,” he eventually says, pushing himself up and swinging his legs over easily, as if he’s been in that very position many times before. He didn’t need any physical help to get over, just a little extra push to not go in the other direction. 

  
He landed on the concrete smoothly and brushed his hands off, before nervously wringing them together. After the other boy pulled himself together, he spoke up, his voice wavering just a little.

“Thank you so much, I’m serious...I don’t know what I would’ve-,”

“No problem,” Minho smiled, interrupting before the other boy could go on a nervous ramble. “Stay safe out there, alright?”

  
He watched as the male nodded and turned away, not before turning back slowly.

“I’m Jisung by the way, just thought I’d let you know.” and maybe it was the harsh wind biting at their cheeks, but he couldn’t help but notice the nervous flush make its way over the other boy’s face.

“Minho, that’s my name,” the elder smiled, before waving one last goodbye as the other boy turned to walk away for real this time. 

Minho stood watching him leave before he felt himself walking over to his forgotten cigarette, quickly putting it out and throwing it off into a nearby trash bin, along with the pack he kept in his car. 

He smiled at it before going to pick up his phone, laughing an apology to his friend before they resumed their previous conversation.

Minho had been looking for a sign for the longest time to take the final step to quit, and maybe this was it. He didn’t know if the other boy was planning on jumping off but he felt that this was the world’s way of nudging them along, telling them to keep going no matter what was thrown in their way.   
  
Minho was in the right place at the right time for a reason, and seeing that other boy made him remind himself of his bigger part in this story. 

_So to the boy I met in the parking garage, thank you for saving me. Our college campus is pretty big, but I hope to run into you some time soon so we can talk more :)_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soooo did you like it? i finally added another fic to my series yay!! ik everything in this series is sad so far bUT I SWEAR I HAVE HAPPY FICS COMING ╚(•⌂•)╝ im just: depressed AHAHA
> 
> if you enjoyed pls pls /PLSSS/ leave a comment and i will love you forever mwah
> 
> and if you wanna talk about anything here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)  
> and if you wanna ask me anything anonymously here my [curious cat!](http://curiouscat.qa/qtaefics)  
> 


End file.
